


One Time or Another

by Hieiko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Out of Body Experiences, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell sends Arthur and Gwen into uncharted territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time or Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ag_fics Long Challenge 2, for the theme word/s Jurassic Park | Portrait

Morgana's hand rose, sending a glowing ball of green flames in Gwen's direction.

Arthur didn't stop to think; he simply leapt and tackled Guinevere to the ground.

But the flames still reached them.

-o-

'It's some kind of cave', Arthur thought, when he opened his eyes to dim light and brown rock walls. Beside him was Guinevere, equally bewildered at their predicament. Neither understood how they arrived there upon being attacked by Morgana, but both believed it was the work of magic.

They were both sat in what looked like a long carriage, with rows of seats able to fit two people each. And they were not alone. The carriage was filled with about a dozen people of varying ages. Outside of it, there were more people who appeared to form a long line, the end of which was not visible. And all of those people were oddly dressed.

It was then that Arthur, thinking they should leave the carriage, took Guinevere's hand. Finally turning to face her, he could not stop his eyes from widening at the garments she wore. Though she wore trousers, her shirt appeared to be held up only by a pair of thin straps, leaving her arms bare. He had never seen her dressed in such a manner.

The sight distracted him enough until he realized the carriage had begun to move.

"Arthur, are you alright?" Guinevere asked, concern in her voice.

He nodded. "I'm glad we're safe, but I have no idea what just happened."

Then the carriage picked up speed, and they found themselves unable to talk. Their panicked voices joined those of the other occupants, who had begun to scream.

Left, right, upwards, downwards. The carriage weaved through the cave like a snake through the branches of a tree. Except it was faster. Darkness switched to light and then the other way around. With light there came monsters, some were the size of a man while others towered over them. Roars and growls echoed; sounds following the carriage as it rushed past.

Finally they came to a stop.

No one appeared to be hurt; as a matter of fact, the other people grinned and laughed as they disembarked. Arthur alighted first, and then held out his hand to Guinevere. She took it and smiled, in spite of the experience they'd just had.

Unsure what else to do, they followed the flow of people and quickly arrived at the mouth of the cave. Once outside, they looked back at the cave. Right above the opening was a sign that read 'Jurassic Park - Exit Only'.

They did not have time to ponder the sign's meaning because everything suddenly dissolved into a swirl of colors. It became brighter and brighter, forcing them to close their eyes.

-o-

Gwen opened one eye first. Realizing that the light was no longer blinding, she opened the other. Upon seeing what was in front of her, she promptly shut both eyes again.

"Where are my clothes?!" Arthur's loud complaint reached her ears.

Gwen carefully turned her head to the side, then opened her eyes.

Arthur stood a few feet away, his back to her. He looked to be fastening the belt of his robe.

"Arthur?" she called.

"Guinevere!" His irritated expression was replaced by relief.

"Why are you dressed in a robe?" Gwen asked.

Colour crept from Arthur's neck up to his ears. "This was the only thing I could find."

"Do you mean to say that--" she stopped herself.

Arthur turned a deeper shade of red. "No! I mean, forget what I said, it's nothing."

Something caught at the edge of Gwen's vision. She tried to ignore it, but the moment Arthur said 'nothing', she couldn't help herself. She looked.

In front of her was an unfinished portrait of Arthur Pendragon clad in nothing at all.

Desperate to think of something else, Gwen shifted her gaze downward and studied her hands. 'Why are there streaks of paint on my hands?' she wondered, before it came to her. 'Oh no, I'm the one who painted that portrait!'

"Guinevere, is something wrong?" Arthur asked. He had moved toward her when she wasn't paying attention. Fortunately he couldn't see the portrait from where he stood.

"No, I'm alright. The shock must be getting to me," she fumbled for an excuse.

He frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Of course I'm sure."

She was saved from further questioning when once again they were surrounded by a swirl of colors.

-o-

Arthur and Gwen opened their eyes simultaneously.

"Oh, thank God!" The exclamation came from Merlin. "We thought you'd never wake up."

"What just happened?" Arthur demanded.

"Morgana attacked Gwen, and you tried to protect her, but then both of you got caught up in her spell," Merlin explained in one breath.

"Were we just dreaming?" Gwen asked.

"No, not really. It was a form of time travel. The spell was intended to pull your soul into another version of yourself in a different time."

"It was real, then?" Arthur muttered to himself.

Merlin grinned. "What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything!"

"None of your business, Merlin!"


End file.
